parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet ANN
|illustrator = *An unknown #2 (PFX/2007) *Vofan (E-Cap/2011) |language = English |code = PFXV1 |company = PowerFX Systems AB. |affiliation = YAMAHA Corporation }} Sweet ANN, codenamed originally "JODIE", is an English VOCALOID developed and distributed by PowerFX Systems AB., and was released in June 2007 for the VOCALOID2 engine. Her voice bank was originally developed for the the first VOCALOID engine before being ported. She is voiced by an Australian singer whose artist name is "Jody". Other than a name, her voice provider's identity has not been revealed. Concept Etymology Her name is a pun based on her origins, meaning that Sweet-Ann = Swe-den. Appearance Sweet ANN has been described as a "white " by PowerFX. According to PowerFX, their VOCALOIDs are more like Cyborgs than Androids. Her boxart image itself appears to be based on the poster art for a movie " " starring Lena Horne.link The version used for Sweet ANN's own boxart has simply been coloured in to give her blond hair and blue eyes. There are a number of variants of the poster in colour as well as black and white. sweetannlenaposter.jpg|A poster featuring Lena Horne; the movie posters are where her boxart image comes LenaHornedress.jpg|This is the outfit Sweet ANN's boxart is of, as Lena Horne is seen wearing in the poster (hat was not included on poster) She is the first English VOCALOID to have a depiction as such on her boxart, although at this point, the general idea of a true "avatar" would not be considered until Hatsune Miku's release a few months later. She is loosely based on . Her staples (or stitches) are often mistaken for a choker.http://engloids.wordpress.com/2010/01/04/interview-bil-bryant-production-and-ceo-of-powerfx/ Engloid Blog - Interview: Bil Bryant (Production and CEO of PowerFX) Sweet ANN's Taiwan design is based on a and features some details, possibly from the fact she was based on . The microphone in her original release is based on the iconic Shure Brothers microphone, the model 55s, Multi-Impedance "Small Unidyne" Dynamic which was first released in 1951. Relations *BIG AL: a complementary voice bank with masculine vocals. Music featuring Sweet ANN Examples of usage * }} Additional information Marketing She was sold under as a 'space lounge robo-vocalist sensation'.http://www.powerfx.com/products/sweet-ann PowerFX Vocaloid - Sweet Ann Like VOCALOIDs before her, she was aimed at professional musicians, as there was no established VOCALOID fandom. Trivia *Sweet ANN has become so popular with the Japanese audience that she became the first English VOCALOID to receive an MMD model, edited by Shuki. After Sweet ANN's MMD model was created, people began to make other English VOCALOIDs into models, such as BIG AL, whose model was created by Nukude. * Her Japanese nicknames 甘音アン (Amane Ann) means "Sweet Sound Ann", and 甘いアン (Amai Ann) is a play on words. "Amai Ann/An" is the word-to-word translation from English and can be read as "sweet bean paste," a common cuisine in Japan. *In Project Diva Arcade, Sweet ANN can be heard singing in the background of Magical Sound Shower, even though she is not a Crypton Future Media VOCALOID. *Sweet ANN can be heard singing the words "Helvetica Standard" in the anime, " ", as well as background music. *Sweet ANN's voice was used in the demo for the Vocaloid's Ap for Miselu Neiro, a portable Android-powered synthesizer. *Sweet Ann is the first Vocaloid to feature the model 55s microphone on her boxart. This has become one of the most notable boxart microphones and is seen also on Lily's, MEIKO V3 and Cyber Diva's boxarts. Reputation An independent search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most VOCALOIDs had less than 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in 2011 between July 1st and December 15th. Sweet ANN fell into that category.link In 2013 a poll on E-Capsule's website showed that Sweet ANN got the most votes of interest. |- |Achievements= *First VOCALOID2 ever released *First female voicebank for VOCALOID2 *First English VOCALOID released for VOCALOID2 *First PowerFX VOCALOID ever released *First female PowerFX VOCALOID *First English VOCALOID to have an "Avatar" }} Gallery References External links Navigation Category:Vocaloid Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Characters